Forum:(360) Looking for Pestilent Defiler/Vitriolic Crux... Anything Corrosive
I'm a level 61 Siren looking for good corrosive guns. My gamertag is General Jelly J and I have plenty of top notch guns for trade. They range from every pearlescent gun to oranges. Just ask me if you want anything specifically. I really will trade anything. Oh, and looking for someone to farm Crawmerax with. General Death 11:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I have a pretty nice crux and defiler as well as a nice purple corrosive smg. Probably not best in game but pretty good. They are all legit drops I found farming Knoxx. I also have a green corrosive x4 repeater that is really surprisingly good. Better than any purple corrosive repeater I've used. It's also a legit drop. Let me know if youre interested, my gt is gamedoctor21Mbeacom 15:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ill list some Vitriolic Crux 168x7 Dam - 40 acc - 1.9 rof - x4 corr - very high ele - 7 clip Vitriolic Crux 154x7 Dam - 78 acc - 1.0 rof - x4 corr - 4x zoom - 7 clip Vitriolic Crux 152x7 Dam - 72 acc - 1.9 rof - x4 corr - 2.5x zoom (only high ele chance) - 5 clip Pestilent Defiler 637 Dam - 97 acc - 1.9 rof - x4 corr - 3.7x zoom - 6 clip Pestilent Defiler 637 Dam - 97 acc - 1.9 rof - x4 corr - 2.5x zoom - 6 clip Pestilent Defiler 1202 Dam - 97 acc - 1.9 rof - x4 corr - 4.7x zoom - 2 clip Corrosive Smg 154 Dam - 95 acc - 12.5 rof - x4 corr - 2.9x zoom (very high ele chance) - 44 clip Hit me up if your interested in any GT TreeJs TreeJs 16:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, his are all a little better than mine so you'd probably be best to grab his. :)Mbeacom 19:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I have a better Vitriolic Crux than those, but his Defilers beat mine, the Crux is: 159x7 DAM - 77.1 ACC - 1.9 ROF - x4 corr4.5x zoom - very high ele chance - 5 rd mag Do you have a kick-ass Combustion Hellfire to trade? My current is a 203 DAM - 12.5 ROF 82% ACC with 28 rd mag XBL GT is ar7fu1 d0dg3r a-r-"seven"-f-u-"one" d-"zero"-dg-"three"-r I hav a serpens that has 288 with x4 corrosive with a scope or a 298 or close to that with iron sights i'll trade you for a eridian firebomb, splat gun, rolling spatter gun, hyperion reaper, rose shield, or omega shield my XBL gt: GRiMMxM3RCY I have a really good Pestilent Definer and serpens along with a corrosive sniper rifle and others if you want to take a look. GT: IncubusKid721 i have a good pestilent defiler and some beast combustion hellfires i would trade/dupe any for any pearls hit me up on my talk page or message me my gamertag is LOCKDOWN JONES XRAY38x Hey lockdown, what are the stats on your hellfire? 23:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) i got some good guns HX 100 C COMBUSTION HELLFIRE 313 dam 82.9 acc 4.2 fire rate 18 clip x4 fire HX 2 C COMBUSTION HELLFIRE 207 dam 82.9 acc 12.5 fire rate 28 clip x4 fire RWL570 STATIC RHINO 1349 dam 91.7 acc 1fire rate 2 clip x4 shock 4.9 zoom PPZ40 DETONATING COBRA 903 dam 97.1 acc 1.3 fire rate 5 clip 2.4 zoom x3 explosive RV10 BLOODY CHIMERA 676 dam 94.4 acc 1.3 fire rate 3.7 zoom 2 clip shoots all elementals AR30/V3 GLORIOUS HAVOC 304 dam 82.4 acc 12.1 fire rate 36 clip TOR-50XC UNBREAKABLE HEALING SHIELD by TEDIODORE 1827 capacity 158 recharge very slow health regen and all of the eridiean guns hit me up on my talk page or message me my gamertag is LOCKDOWN JONES XRAY38x 14:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I have a really good Pestilent Defiler that I know has more damage and good eridian splatter gun that is level 61. I also have some other guns that might work for trade if anyone is interested. Hit me up. GT: IncubusKid721